The invention generally relates to applications and techniques of moiré pattern display sheets which create a visual layered image effect and which may be used as gift cards, stamps, hidden images, among other uses.
It is conventionally known to create display sheets which may be used for labeling, decoration, advertising, etc. that provide a visual effect of depth. The visual effect provides a pattern which appears to be in back of or in front of another image. This depth effect may also be referred to as a layered image effect. Such a layered image effect may be produced by using a series of images that are distorted in one direction (e.g. distorted in the width). The effect is created by overlaying a lenticular display screen which steers light thereby producing the depth effect of the series images. A static or a focal image may interrupt and overlay the series of images. The static or the focal image may be a plain image, an interlaced image, or other types of images.
This technique may be referred to as the creation of moiré patterns which is an interferometric effect.
Conventional applications and techniques of moiré pattern layered image creation have been very limited. Accordingly, there is a need for new or improved techniques of applying moiré pattern layered image creation. There is also a need for new or improved applications of moiré pattern technology.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.